When humans occupy a space station, they encounter a zero-gravity environment or “weightless” environment. Extended exposure to a zero-gravity environment can be detrimental to the health of the human occupants, such as muscle and bone degeneration. To avoid these long-term health effects, artificial gravity environments may be installed in the space station. One way to create artificial gravity is with centrifugal force, where a vessel rotates at a speed that drives a human occupant inside of the vessel toward the outer hull of the vessel. The force on the human occupant feels like a gravitational pull. Presently, the rotating vessel needs to be stopped for a human occupant to enter or exit the vessel. Stopping the rotation of the vessel can cause problems for other occupants of the rotating vessel, as the artificial gravity environment will be lost from the time rotation is stopped until the vessel again rotates at the desired speed.